


Inks etched in the Body

by Saxzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ethnic Groups, Filipino, Juugo as well, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Please dont hate me for this, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke is pure Japanese, Tattoos, Wang-Od is a legit person, and is a tattoo artist wannabe, bullshit au, but yeah, i did not made her up, i just love this au, i like naruto as a top/seme, in this story Naruto is a fucking Filipino okay?, language barriers, not much, not the toxic one tho, philippines, plus i love my country, slow and fast plot what?, sns, some bullshits that i've made up, they're part of the Kalinga tribe, we have great culture i swear, yeah im no history major so if anyone is offended please dont hesitate to correct me, yes this is a fucking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha traveled across the Philippines to Kalinga in order to learn the dying tattoo culture of the Kalinga ethnic group  from the viral last Kalinga tattoist; Wang-Od. After arriving the place, he was stopped by a local blonde Kalinga person that foreigners should have stopped asking for Wang-Od for a teaching session since she doesn’t have enough energy left to teach them and is saying that “they’re overstepping their boundaries” with slight accident, Sasuke then realized that the blonde wasn’t just a Kalinga people but is also the earliest desciples of Wang-Od seeing the markings in his back. Sasuke is not just going to give and will give his best to persuade this ‘apprentice’ to let him learn the tattoo culture.Or will there be another ‘learning’ experience he would get to learn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret this and this is also a slow-burn fic with slow updates so HAH!

“Kalinga, Apayao.” Sasuke anounced his index finger pointing somewhere in the map that was lying in his study table. Determination filling his fiery eyes as he tries to persuade his older brother about his proposition. The older Uchiha was fixated into getting into the said place. Reasons? Even Itachi couldn’t decipher what and why but knowing his younger brother; a motto that every Uchiha embeds in their philosphy in life was **_“Uchihas gets what they want no matter how ridiculous may be.”_** He just doesn’t understand his brother’s tastes were _exotic._

“Enlighten me why you would have to go to such lengths just to visit this,” Itachi says typing something into his computer where a photo of a very VERY old woman whose covered with different types of tattoos. He had to admit, the tattoos were _intriguing_ and interesting to see. Intricate pattern designs and ways as to how to tattoo them are the things he could understand as to why Sasuke has ben _sold_ to go to the country. Even he himself is interested as to how to put them and be etched into his body. “’Wang-Od’ woman interests your knowledge. Surely, there are other renowned Japanese tattoo artist who are willing to have your attention. And your precious time if I do say so myself.” Persuading his brother to stay. This would be the first time the younger Uchiha would be away from Japan. And from what he have heard from news about the place, it was very alarming. He would have to fight nail and tooth for Sasuke into stopping his mission. “It’s not like I’m going to stay in Manila for so long since the original place that I’m going is _somewhere_ away from civilization from the capital itself. I’m just going to be dropped off into the airport, call Suigetsu and the others to organized our trip to Kalinga the next morning, and find Wang-Od and learn their tattoo techniques. Simple as that.

I’m already twenty, Itachi. I should at least have the freedom to do whatever I want and what I what is to visit Wang-Od and learn their culture and the techniques of their dying tattoo culture.” He retorted. Sasuke wouldn’t back out especially having an argument with his brother. Itachi may be the _heir_ of their family business but Sasuke wasn’t going to give up. Art is hi passion and he choose the ‘tattoo art’  as his artstyle. Different tattoo artstyle has alway piqued his interest. He wanted to be a tattoo artist that was why their parents were against him in taking up Fine Arts as a major course rather than Business Administrations. He admit that he had the qualifications of being a the CEO of their family business but choose the brush and canvas as his major weapons.

  
Itachi, seeing his brother so determined just heaved a sigh as a reply. “Fine.” His hand moved forward. Itachi was asking for Sasuke’s passport as he will booked for the nearest flight from Tokyo to Manila. He was convinced, yes, but not to the point. “But if I ever heard of a tiny problem from where you are, I am sending you back to Konoha, immediately. No questions asked. Understood?” Of course, Sasuke thouht. He wouldn’t be surprised that there’s a hidden agenda of his brother accepting his proposition. He had point for being worried. Sasuke has read articles about the crimes and sudden drug-search in the entire country. He knew Itachi was only worried. This will be the first time he will be away from his homeland and journey to foreign land.

There are doubts lingering from his mind but the determination to see and met Wang-Od was far greater than some far-fetched danger he will encounter. Learning the culture and the tattoo technique is far more important for him. Sasuke nodded, placing his passport on top of Itachi’s desk excusing himself to prepare and make some arrangements for his trip. Turning the knob of the door, Itachi spoke up halthing his leave. “Are you really sure about this, Sasuke?” He turned and saw the face of his brother; full of worry. His eyes telling him “I can’t really change your mind about this?” Sasuke nodded. Replying that he had just had to find her and learn the tattoo.

“Besides, I won’t be gone for too long. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Locking the door to his brother’s study. At his room, Sasuke finally relaxed fishing his phone from his pocket. Skimming through his contacts until he stopped at **_Suigetsu._**

**Sasuke: Itachi agreed.**

**Suigetsu: coolio! imma contact Karin and our local guide. He’ll also arrange for our transportation and lodging. Awesome deal right?**

**Sasuke: you better make sure that ‘friend’ of yours is a reliable source because I have my life on the line here.**

**Suigetsu: lemme guess. Itachi agree but there’s a price to pay? Typical Itachi. And don’t worry about Jugo. He’s a Kalinga tribesman so it’s legit.**

**Sasuke:  alright i’ll chat when i’m at the airport.**

**Suigetsu: happy trip man!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend: 
> 
> italic bold - Filipino words 
> 
> also there's no plot in this fvcking story. Nor a direction. Let's just fvcking hope it's alright

The trip to the Philippines wasn’t some cruise ride, Sasuke thought. When their plane landed, Sasuke was starting to regret leaving his homeland. The temperature and atmosphere was beyond his nature. He could only describe the country with one word: **scorching hot.** The weather was beyond the hotness temperature. Just leaving the plane, he was sweating a lot. Another misconduct in his actions; all of his clothes were cold-appropriate and didn’t thought to bring along summer outfits. He thanked the Gods that he had his credit card incase of emergency which was now, and would have to skim through the mall for clothes. Claiming his lugguage in the trolley, he was welcome by a cheery attendant wearing a Filipiana outfit: the country’s national costume. Her face and complexion very different from his. When she was noticed by the airport’s employee, she went to Sasuke putting a necklace full of fresh flowers. “ ** _Mabuhay!_** Welcome to the Philippines.” And went to her original position greeting other passengers as well. She didn’t wait for Sasuke to thanked her and neither did he.

For a extremely hot tropical weather, the people sure are very accomodating. He noted and went his way back to the airport’s exit pulling his belongings outside. Skimming through his phone, he texted his brother that he landed safely just to let him know that his little was alive and all. At the airport’s exit he looked for familiar faces particular his collegues.

“Look who’ve finally showed up.” A voice says as Sasuke looked towards his back. A platinum blonde man who has the smug face of a serial phantom visible in his face, a red-headed woman with the most skimpy outfit which Sasuke tagged as “slut” and finally a tall tan? Brown? He’s not sure but with the same skin complexion with the people living here. He must be the local Kalinga person that Suigetsu must be talking about. “What? No ‘Welcome to the Philippines’ greeting? I’m very disappointed in you.” Sasuke teased offering his hand for a handshake to his long-time friend. Even he, himself is questioning how Sasuke and Suigetsu have gotten along after their melodramatic break-up from University.

No one knows, and Sasuke would be very much to bury that memory in the grave.

Suigetsu smirked, doing a one-over look at the raven-haired. “After University, I still can’t believe that I’ve dated the most ‘Handsome student in ToDai’.” Humoring himself but a sheer pain in his shin had stopped him from reminiscing their past. “I didn’t come here to talk our past,” Sasuke reminded walking towards the red-headed woman. “You must be Karin. Thank you so much for dragging and making this asshole obedient.” Said person rebutted a “Hey!!!” but Sasuke shrugged. The red-headed, Karin was it? Nodded. Saying that she as well couldn’t believed that he would fall for such a man.  

 

“Oh, that’s so sweet babe. Embarrassing me to my ex. Really, I REALLY love you.” Doing kissy faces towards Karin. Said Karin gave the ‘eyebrow’ glare. Saying that he should stop making himself more of an idiot.

“Bullshit!!! The first time we meet, I just kicked your ass.”

“I was beauty-strucked by your beauty. Who knew there’s someone who is a bitch more than me.”

“Puh-lease!!! After beating you, you said that I quote: ‘I never thought I my sexuality would changed in just five minutes. God Almighty! I LOVE CLIT MORE THAN A DICK.’ End of quote.”

“Babe–”

**_“Babe mo mukha mo!!!”_ **

_Slap!!!!_

****

She looked at Sasuke and apologized on her lover’s behaviour which he didn’t mind. Sasuke was cool with it. What’s more important was the person behind them. Raising his eyebrow, the local man nodded. A quiet one, eh? “Shit!!!” Suigetsu exclaimed, the sting of Karin’s slap forgotten as he introduced the other person. He went towards putting his hand on the local man’s broad shoulders. Sasuke sneered noticing that his friend was literally pushing his little height to reach the man.

“This,” Suigetsu says still trying his best to reach (seriously what a loser) is our local tourist guide, Jugo **_Berdugo._** He’s a local Kalinga man and our ticket to KalingaLand.” The man, Jugo did not sya a word. Contemplating if he could speak or not. Being an Uchiha, Sasuke also did the man a look-over. There were no tattoos available in his entire body making him twitch. Suigetsu must be fucking with him. Going straight to the point, Sasuke said. “He doesn’t have a tattoo.”

Suigetsu laughed. What’s so funny? Basically the main reason he had traveled here in this godforsaken hot country was to see a Wang-Od or the tattoos and yet this man that Suigetsu claims to be a local Kalinga man wasn’t. He needed proof. And tattoos are proof for him. Karin was the one who speak. “He’s hiding them.”

“Why?” Sasuke asked. Karin rolled his eyes and went to Jugo’s. She started rubbing Jugo’s arms thoroughly as if he was rubbing something. When she’s done shes showed Sasuke a forearm with black marks. Tattoos. Bold strokes running upwards but disappeared onto the shoulders. “If you’re not an Arts major in the University he’s attending to. Any type of inks, marks, or drawings are banned. No matter how much you plead that this was part of your entire being. We tried to cover him with foundation cream which always takes for two hours to hide the marks. Jugo’s a Veterinary Science Major so he’s not allowed to show his tattoos.”

Makes sense. But still!!!

“That doesn’t make sense though. Their tattoos are a part of their culture why the hell would they hide them.” He wanted to know. For a person whose been raised in a family-oriented and culture-oriented, Sasuke doesn’t udnerstand as to why would they hide their origins of their culture. They should be proud to be fucking honest. He was raging but he didn’t want to show it to people whom he just met, they might think that he has some anger issues. Controlling himself, Sasuke breathe. Calm down, Sasuke. You’re not in Konoha. There’s no restrictions and you’re in a foreign land. Calm the fuck down.

  
Again. He looked at Jugo then Suigetsu. “He doesn’t understand English?” Suigetsu shooked. “I know Japanese though.” Jugo spoke that startled Sasuke. Karin and Suigetsu wasn’t. “Karin taught me just for this purpose.” He added. Walking towards the raven-haired. “I was informed that you wanted to go to Kalingan to meet Wang-Od, yes?” Sasuke nodded. Jugo agreed to help them to enter the tribe’s place but a warning was dropped. “Please do not expect that Wang-Od would be even willing to teach a foreigner the ways of tattooing. Even I myself has been denied by Wang-Od about a lesson so goodluck.”

Is that a fucking challenge?

Suigetsu scratched his head. Karin fixed his eyeglasses. Sasuke Uchiha just smirked.

“Oh, it’s on.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> Mabuhay - Welcome or Hello!!! You would frequently hear this on tourist guides or in airports as well.  
> Babe mo mukha mo!!! - "(add name) my ass!!!" it's just a fancy insult phrase.   
> Berdugo - Executioner - a pun because Jugo is a very big man and he looks like those person with axes in those old stories when you kill someone in those eras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT SHORT SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The trip to Manila from Benguet took 4-5 hours, more of less (not counting the horrible– it’s a nightmare i tell ya traffic jam) and Sasuke was already regretting. How many times did he say that though? Sasuke couldn’t remember. Jugo, their local Kalingan comrade has offered a ride. And by ride, means a really bump one, in a family-sized jeep that Sasuke has heard that it was owned by another friend of Jugos’ since the giant had done a great favor from them and decided to let him borrow the _jeepney_ that they are riding right now. Sasuke was on the left side, farthest from the other group because he didn’t realized that his friends have bought MANY luggages that wouldn’t fit from the jeepney’s interior causing the raven to be crushed to death. At least, he was behind a small-sized window that he could still breathe normally. Even if the open space was so tiny.

“How much further?! Till we get to the accomodation house?” Groaned Sasuke. Pushing the luggages away from his face. Seeing Suigetsu and Karin pondering in the Filipino in which God knows Sasuke didn’t want to know what the translation is. When the large suitcase bended to Sasuke’s will, it rolled towards the doorway of the jeepney. Finally! He thought. Looking at the driver’s view, he could see the roadside and was amazed yet terrified.

They weren’t kidding that the ride would be bumpy and terrifying because the road they were taking was zigzag one. What’s more is that the road was getting steeper and going upwards. Sasuke looked towards the right side and saw some of the road blockages were fading their color and some...doesn’t have.

“Is this really safe?” He asked again. Jugo nodded. “Don’t worry. This is the only road towards Kalinga. Plus expect something like this because we are going to a place where it’s away from society. They are very secluded and its on a mountain peak. So man up and be patient if you wish to see Wang-Od.” Well...That certainly made Sasuke shut his mouth. Patience. Yeah, he has that but he was really ecstatic to meet the woman with wicked tattoos. Call him a fanboy but you can’t expect him not to be excited

Sasuke decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride plugging his earbuds in his ear. He searched for **_The Seven Deadly Sins_** playlist from his music player. He was a fan of mothys’ because of his unique style of storytelling. He punched the play button and the **_The Madness of Duke Venomania_** played.

 

He really can’t wait to get to Kalinga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!! The question is W. H. O ?

Touch down, Kalinga!!!

 

They were finally in the mountain skirts of Kalinga and Sasuke couldn’t be mesmerized as it is. The scenery is absolutely fantastic. The misty fog covering the entire view was probably the only fault but overall was still amazing. Sasuke couldn’t believe such a wondrous and beautiful treasure can be seen outside of Japan. He promised himself to add this to the “places to visit again”. His family must absolute see this wonderful view. Grabbing his phone, he snapped a photo of it posting it on his instagram. 

 

**_Here @ Kalinga-Apayao. Must. Visit. Again._ **

 

And post. The raven couldn’t help but take more pictures. Really, he have no words to describe the scenery. “Sasuke!!!” Suigetsu yelled telling Sasuke to come over here. His tone seemed like there was something going on. The raven went towards his companion. Trucks, cars, cameras,etc were all over the place. The entire village is in chaos.  **_“Anong nangyayari?!”_ **

  
  
  


**_“Jugo! Si apo Wang-Od. Pinapapunta siya sa Maynila kasama ang kanyang apo para magbatok sa mga tao.”_** At that Jugo’s face crushed. He ran towards the center isle. Curious, Sasuke asked what was the problem. “Well you see, an event organizer from Manila have already talked and booked Wang-Od’s schedule to go to Manila. But the Kalinga tribesmen wouldn’t allow their tribe leader to travel.” Sasuke’s face went to rage. They’ve been too late but also question why wouldn’t let the last tattoo artist to teach and socialize with others. 

 

“They should be honored that other countries are acknowledging their tattoo culture. Why the hell are they even so against--” before Sasuke could proceed there was a loud fist came in contact onto his face. Propelling the Japanese away. “What the fu--” turning to his back, he was startled and. 

 

What. 

 

The. 

 

Hell.

 

**_“Hoy dayuhan! Kung pumunta ka dito para lang magpaturo at magpabatok kay Apo Wang-Od pwes lumayas ka na at bumalik ka sa pinanggalingan mong bansa.”_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Anong nangyayari?!” - What happened?! 
> 
> “Jugo! Si apo Wang-Od. Pinapapunta siya sa Maynila kasama ang kanyang apo para magbatok sa mga tao.” - "Jugo! The soldiers have taken Tribe leader Wang-Od to Manila to have a tattoo session." 
> 
> “Hoy dayuhan! Kung pumunta ka dito para lang magpaturo at magpabatok kay Apo Wang-Od pwes lumayas ka na at bumalik ka sa pinanggalingan mong bansa.” - "Hey foreigner! If you're here to ask for a tattoo session with Tribe leader Wang-Od then go back to the country from where you came from!!"


End file.
